Ash Ketchum/Sword
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon Anime and a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance Ash wears a new outfit that slightly resemble his original outfit. He wears a blue jacket with yellow outlines, while his undershirt resemble his sleeping clothes that he wore in Kalos. He remains with no gloves like he did in Alola. He wears indigo shorts with black outlines coming from each side of his shorts similar to his Ultra Guardian uniform and wears black sneakers with blue highlights and a white "X" on front respectively. His hat resemble the one he wore in Hoenn, and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. Ash's sided spike hair has increased a bit and are sharper like they were before, his eyebrows and his spike hair tuft is larger than usually seen in previously. When he is not wearing his hat, his hair remains the same, only more smoother and shorter. Ash's two lighting bolt-like markings still remains slightly bigger like they were in sun and moon. His eyes are a bit wider than they were before. Personality Ash maintains his experiences from his previous travels. However, Ash is more overly excited to see Pokémon that he has seen before in the past and ones he's never seen before. Relationships Professor Sakuragi Ash meets Professor Sakuragi when he opens his lab in Vermillion city with him attending the ceremony. After helping him with his research, Ash accepted Professor Sakuragi offer to be his assistant in researching Pokémon more closer. Biography Ash heads to the Sakuragi Institute with his Mom and Professor Oak. Upon arrival, Ash encounter a Yamper who he try to befriend but got electrocuted from it instead. Ash then attended at the open ceremony, where he learns that the Legendary Pokémon Lugia was spotted at Vermilion city and attempt to battle Lugia. When arriving at the scene, Ash met up with a local boy named Go. Ash and Go were riding on Lugia while they were able to becomes friends after getting to know one another. After returning to the Sakuragi Institute, Ash and Go were exhausted then Koharu, Go's childhood friend and Sakuragi daughter, show up as she notice how tired they looked. Ash and Go then show Professor Sakuragi the information on Lugia that they collected and became assistants of the Sakuragi Institute.SS002 Ash and Go first assessment was to investigate the Ivysaur all over Vermilion City. Before investigating, Ash was given a smart phone by Professor Sakuragi then he and Go had a Rotom place in their phones as part of their Pokédex. However, during the investigation, Ash and Go had a fallout when he saw a Ivysaur in trouble. Arriving at a Gym being constructed, Ash and Go follow the Ivysaur along with their pre-evolve form Bulbasaur to the building. Follow the Seed Pokémon, Ash was able to climb easy but notice that Go was having trouble then decided to put his grudge towards him aside to help him climb up. Although it was a long way up, Ash and Go got on top of the building then witness them about to evolve. However, Ash and Go became shocked when Team Rocket show up to steal them. Ash had Pikachu battle Team Rocket as they were able to send them blasting off once again. After Team Rocket was dealt with, Ash and Go witness their evolution but was oblivious when his friend was telling that he and Pikachu were amazing. Ash and Go brought their findings to Professor Sakuragi then somewhat apologies for their fall out from before.SS003 Ash and Go next assessment was to investigate the special phenomenon in the Galar Region. Upon arriving in Galar, Ash and Go encountered a wild Scorbunny and three Nickit who stole the former's backpack. After getting his backpack back, Ash and Go then head to train station to the Wild Area, to continue their investigation.SS004 When Ash and Go arrive at the Wild Area, they encounter a sleeping Snorlax and meet up with Scorbunny again. When the Snorlax gets Gigantamax, Ash, Pikachu, Go and Scorbunny tried to move the Snorlax where it block the railroad for the incoming train. After successfully dealing with Snorlax, Ash witnessed his friend Go when he caught his very first Pokémon, Scorbunny.SS005 Ash helps Go begin his goal on catching all Pokémon to fill in his index on his phone. Ash, Pikachu and Scorbunny help Go searched and catch a bunch of Bug-type Pokémon in the Kanto region, where he was successful on catching them. Ash was also able to teach Go on how to catch them by battling an weaken them during their mission.SS006 Ash brings Go to the Hoenn Region, where he had them entered in the Battle Frontier Flute Cup tournament. Ash brought Pikachu and Mimey with him to compete in the tournament. During their visit, Ash and meet a guy name Houji, who appears to be a cool guy and is nice to Ash while come off a little rude to Go. When the tournament started Ash cheers for Go, but see his friends got quickly defeated by Houji. Meanwhile, Ash was rapidly advancing through the tournament, wining battle after battle. When final match between him and Houji starts, Ash use Mimey first against Houji's Hariyama. After Mimey easily defeated Hariyma, Houji sends out his Mightyena, which Mimey easily gives up, forcing to switch with Pikachu. After winning the tournament, Ash was rewarded with the prize, while Houji congratulated him as he had a fun during their battle.SS007 Pokémon On hand Traveling with Achievements *Battle Frontier flute cup tournament: Winner *Ice Flow Race: No winner Trivia *This is the first time Ash: **Works with a Professor. **Travels with only one companion. **Travels more than one Region during his journey. *This is the second time Ash wore an outfit that is not identical to the player character's outfit for Generation VIII. The first being the Advanced Generation series. His shoes appear similar to Leon's. Gallery Ash and Go Designs.jpg Ash Pikachu Sword & Shield.png Ash Sword and Shield.png Ash Sword & Shield outfit with Pikachu.jpg|Ash Sword & Shield outfit with Pikachu pokemon-anime-ash-pikachu-go.jpeg|Ash, Pikachu, and Go together References Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Champions Category:Laboratory assistants